With the development of display techniques, requirements for a patch packaging device for an Active Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) by manufacture processes of display devices having curved-surfaces such as curved-surface televisions and curved-surface mobile phones are higher and higher. It is necessary for the patch packaging device to both ensure a curvature of a curved surface and control a suction force to a substrate appropriately. Hence, it is urgent to design a new type of patch packaging device for emerging AMOLED displays or other curved-surface display devices.
Current patch packaging devices for three-dimensional curved-surface AMOLEDs have drawn flexible and variable concepts from a multi-point AMOLED patch packaging technique. Specifically, suction to a rigid substrate used in an AMOLED patch packaging device for a curved-surface glass substrate is discretized into suction to several short substrates (using a plurality of Suction Bars), and pressing and shaping the three-dimensional curved-surface glass substrate is implemented by using these Suction Bars. Such AMOLED patch packaging device may patch and package a three-dimensional curved-surface glass substrate efficiently and continuously. As compared with packaging an AMOLED patch by a platform of a pressing machine, it is unnecessary to design, manufacture and debug the platform of the pressing machine, thus saving substantial manpower, materials, and time. However, bubbles may be generated during pressing, causing a low yield rate of produced patches.